Siempre Estare Contigo Bucky
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Au Bucky sobrevivió al Accidente del tren, pero lo tiene secuestrado Red Skull podra Steve salvarlo Slash Bucky/Steve. Editado


Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Stan Lee y Marvel.

Mi primer Bucky/Steve

Sin Beta lo siento y también lamento si me salio Occ en los personajes.

* * *

Siempre Estaré Contigo Bucky

Sentía frío, mucho frío no sabia donde me encontraba, solo se que estoy en un lugar helado, mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda y mis piernas entrelazadas, y no podía moverme, además de la mordaza que tenia en la boca, estaba completamente vulnerable, no me acuerdo como llegue aquí solo recuerdo, cuando me caí del tren, por un instante pensé que moriría por tal caída, pero por lo que veo sobreviví, lo ultimo que vi fue la mirada de Steve tratando de salvarme, después de eso vi oscuridad, de hecho en estos momentos veo oscuro y no se si fue que tenia una venda en los ojos o perdí la vista por tremenda caída que me di.

Me arrepiento de que jamás le dije a Steve mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el, que estoy enamorado de el desde que nos conocimos, pero es que tenia miedo de que quizás el no me correspondiera, pero ahora se que jamás lo sabrá, el pensara que estoy muerto y eso me dolía de que no lo volviera a ver.

No se cuanto tiempo pensé en mi Steve que no escuche las pisadas que se acercaron a mi, yo trataba de ver pero era imposible, sentí una mano que me jalaba desde el piso y entre dos pares de brazos me sostuvieron para que no cayera.

- Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí si no es nada mas y menos que el mejor amigo del Capitán América, que agradable verte aquí – dijo una voz conocida y en eso me di cuenta que es la voz de Schmidt, yo trataba de soltarme de sus guardias sin éxito me dolía todo el cuerpo – No te esfuerces demasiado, recibiste una gran caída y dudo que tengas fuerzas para andar tu solo – siguió diciendo, me imagino que estaba burlándose de mi.

- Mmmphhhh – estaba diciendo que me dejen ir, pero solo salían gemido ahogados, mientras dejaba de luchar por que no tenía tantas fuerzas para moverme.

- Tranquilo no pienso hacerte nada malo, solo te usaremos como carnada para traer al Capitán a nosotros – dijo burlándose y yo solo me asusto al pensar de que le harán a Steve – Llévenlo a la silla y amárrelo con fuerza, ya no debe de tardar en llegar el Capitán al saber que su compañero aun vive – dijo con voz enfurecida, mientras sentía que me arrastraban y me sentaban en una silla, para después sentir cuerdas a mi alrededor dejándome mas vulnerable que antes – Espero que disfrutes a ver a tu Capitán aunque sea unos minutos antes de morir –dijo y se hecho a reír, mientras escuchaba que los pasos se iba de la habitación dejándome solo.

No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando esto a mi, si yo era un buen soldado que amaba a su patria, pero sin duda debe de haber alguien que me odia para que le gusta ver como sufro, solo espero que Steve venga y me rescate aunque no me guste que se ponga en peligro por mi.

No se cuanto tiempo paso que estaba atado en la silla, que no escuche como de pronto se escuchaban disparos y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de seguro que Steve estaba aquí y viene a rescatarme, solo espero que no dañen a Steve, aunque la fuerza que tiene dudo mucho que le hagan daño, de repente escucho que pasos venían hacia mi y yo solo me tense al saber quien entro, de repente siento que alguien me quita la venda en los ojos y parpadeo con fuerza para acostúmbrame a la luz lo primero que veo son unos ojos azules mirándome con preocupación y alivio y veo que es Steve, eso hace que se me acelere el corazón se veía mas guapo que antes, Bucky contrólate decía mi mente, siento como me quita las ataduras con cuidado de no dañarme cuando me libera lo primero que hago es abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras dejo salir las lagrimas por volverlo a ver.

- Tranquilo Bucky aquí estoy, nadie mas te hará daño, ahora estas a salvo – dijo yo solo me abrace mas a el por miedo de que nos separemos, siento que sus manos me alzan y me lleva en brazos hasta la salida, yo solo dejo descansar mi cabeza en su pecho para después caer inconsciente, al fin estaba con el amor de mi vida.

No se cuanto tiempo pase dormido hasta sentir unos dedos acaríciame mi cabello castaño y eso hizo que abriera los ojos para ver el que me lo estaba acariciando era Steve mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días Bucky – dijo mirándome mas tranquilo.

- Buenos días Steve – le conteste con voz ronca, veo como a lado suyo hay un vaso de agua y me lo da a beber cuando esta vacio lo deja en la mesita de noche - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunte, mientras sentía que seguía acariciando mi cabello y eso hace que me sacara una sonrisa en el rostro, veo que su mirada cambia a serio y eso me preocupo.

- Pues que Red Skull te secuestro después de que sobreviviste a la caída,y te tuvo prisionero durante dos meses si me hubiera enterado de que estabas vivo desde antes te hubiera rescatado, lo siento Bucky, pero no sabia que estabas vivo – dijo mirándome triste, trato de levantarme pero es inútil – No te esfuerces Bucky tuviste un enfriamiento desde que estuviste en esa habitación el medico dice que debes estar en la cama durante una semana – siguió diciendo, pero yo llevo una mano a la suya para tranquilizarlo.

- Estoy bien, gracias a ti Steve, no me debes de pedir perdón, tu no sabia que estaba vivo ni tú ni yo tuvimos la culpa, dejarte de culparte – dije, mientras veía que se acercaba más a mi si es posible en la silla.

- Pues claro que fue mi culpa por que si no te hubiera soltado en el tren, ahora no estaríamos aquí, además que solté al amor de mi vida y por eso me siento culpable - dijo y yo solo abro los ojos cuando dijo el amor de su vida,se refería a mi, aunque si dijo aquello es que si lo soy, yo me sonrojo como una manzana a saber eso.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunte aturdido por lo que me dijo, veo como me agarra la otra mano con suavidad y me observa con sus ojos azules.

- Que solté el amor de mi vida Bucky y eres tu, yo te amo James desde que éramos unos niños he estado enamorado de ti como una quisieañera, pero por cobarde no te dije mis sentimientos por miedo de que fuera rechazado, pero luego paso lo del tren y jamás me perdone al saber que jamás te diría que te amaba hasta que ayer cuando volví a verte sabia que te lo debía decir antes de que algo malo pasara, por eso te digo James Bucky Barnes que te amo y aunque tu no me correspondas yo siempre te voy amar– dijo y yo no podía creer lo que me haya dicho sentía que las lagrimas caían en mis ojos pero era de felicidad, jalo a Steve de la mano para acercara su cara en la mía y lo comienzo a besar, el se sorprende al principio, pero después me corresponde del mismo modo, nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire y mirarnos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Creo que los dos somos unos tontos a no declararnos antes Steve, ya que yo también me enamore de ti desde que éramos unos niños y justamente por miedo a tu rechazo yo tampoco lo confesé, pero ahora estamos de nuevo juntos y esta vez al saber que nos correspondemos estaremos mas unidos - conteste sonriendo, mientras veía que la sonrisa de Steve se hacia mas grande y me vuelve a besarme yo le correspondo con gusto.

- Si Bucky ya no me separare mas de ti – dijo y yo de repente me pongo triste, por que lo quería tener mas cerca de mi - ¿Qué te ocurre te sientes mal? – me pregunto preocupado.

- Si, ocurre que quiero que me abraces y me des mimos eso quiero – conteste con un puchero en mis labios y luego veo que Steve suelta una carcajada, mientras se para de la silla y se acuesta en la cama a lado mío y me abraza con suavidad, mientras que yo dejo mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras me acaricia mi pelo.

- Mejor Bucky – dijo sonriéndome y dándome un beso en mi frente.

- Mucho mejor Steve – conteste con una sonrisa.

- Al parecer te gusta que te de cariños Bucky, o me equivoco – contesto.

- No te equivocas Steve, me encanta y mas si eres tu el que me los das – seguí con esa sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Pues ya ves ahora recibirás mucho mas, te amo Bucky y gracias por volver a mí – dijo yo solo lo miro enamorado.

- No gracias a ti por rescatarme, si no lo hubieras hecho creo que ahora estaría muerto, te amo Steve Rogers y siempre lo haré – conteste, mientras volvíamos juntar nuestros labios.

Jamás pensé que Steve me correspondería a mis sentimientos y sin duda sino hubiera sido secuestrado por Red Skull, jamás me hubiera rencontrado con Steve con el amor de mi vida.

Fin

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
